


Más roja en sueños

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tema: "I'm sorry, I'm lost". Angel sueña con sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más roja en sueños

La sangre de los sueños es más roja y más espesa que la que guarda en la nevera. Es pegajosa, compleja, nítida con el sabor de mil humanos distintos. Se desliza por sus colmillos y resbala por su lengua y le acelera un corazón que no late, que le despierta, con Los Angeles hirviendo en su día de verano al otro lado de persianas y cortinas cerradas. En sus sueños nunca se sacia y ahora tiene sed y la necesidad de buscar esa sangre, y el olor es tan punzante en sus fosas nasales que no se da cuenta que es real, que ella ha traspasado el umbral, que está tan cerca ahora que podría, de verdad podría, y sería de verdad. Y la aparta de un empujón.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - pero no le grita, es un susurro, es la preocupación y el latido y Faith toda sangre caliente, toda sangre preocupada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se descubre susurrando -. Lo siento, me he perdido - incoherente, estúpido, asfixiado por el ansia y la vergüenza de que lo vea así, lo vea con los ojos nublados por algo que no era ni sueño ni pesadilla. Traga saliva y sabe al fantasma de la sangre -. Lo siento, no te acerques.

\- Vete a la mierda - contesta Faith al envolverle con brazos de Cazadora, y la sed salta y Faith parece saber que la está agarrando a ella, no a él, sujetándola por el cuello como los domadores de la India cuando todavía había caballeros del Imperio Británico en sus jardines de orquídeas, y Angel deja que ella se ocupe de todo, por una vez, porque si no es Faith no sabe quién va a hacerlo.


End file.
